1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of photography studio equipment; more specifically, the invention relates to a compact, portable photography studio that may be easily transported and carried to a desired location and quickly assembled for a photography session in a small amount of space. After the session is completed, the photography studio according to the present invention may be quickly disassembled and packaged into a compact carrier for transport to the next location or for storage.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Taking professional-style product still images for catalogs, internet auctions and the like used to require expensive lights, oversized light diffusion screens, a bulky camera tripod and a large dedicated space in which to set up. Set up and take down operations were labor-intensive and time consuming.
With the introduction of desktop photo studios, such a product called “Photo-Studio-In-a-Box”®, which was developed by the applicant, some of the problems associated with taking professional product photographs were solved. Space requirements have been dramatically reduced, for example.
However, there still remain the problems of packaging, assembling and transporting the photographic studio components, which may still be time-consuming and cumbersome.
There thus exists a need for a desktop size photo studio that may be easily packaged, transported, and assembled, while still providing the advantages of minimal space requirements and the ability to produce spectacular, crisp and clear digital images for use in product catalogs and online displays.